The Floridumb War
The Floridumb War (2020-2020) The Floridumb ("Flori-duuuuhhhmmb") war, also know as the Alligator Kerfuffle, was a war between Canada and the nation of Floriduh. It began with the declaration of war by Trevor Stewart as Prime Minister and leader of the FAM party. Before and during the War, Canada and Floriduh differed greatly on economic issues. The war was about Foriduhnian anti-familial values, but primarily about its economic consequences. The Canadian elite wanted economic expansion that would change the southern (gator-owning) way of life. Canada used the declaration as a thinly veiled Cassus Belli in order to seize a cheap Gator source to deal with it’s Rodent infestation. Floriduh saw Trevor Stewart and the FAM government imposing enormous changes to their way of life using free gator labor. Floriduhnians believed that Trevor Stewart, if elected, would restrict their rights to own gators. When Stewart became president, Floriduh cut off all economic ties rather than to give up their economic system and their way of life. Stewart and Canada opposed Floriduhs withdrawal from the G.A.T.O.R trade deal. The prime minister steadfastly maintained throughout the war that the withdrawal was illegal and that the newly formed Flori-DUMB trade agreement was not valid as a new trade treaty. Both sides knew that the financial advantages of Gators (not the moral position) were in conflict between them. Gators translated into money for the Floriduh region. Stewart had hoped that the secession would end without conflict. But when Stewart was elected to the prime ministry in 2020, Immediate sparks set off the War. Other causes include John Red’s raid on the FAM Dodge Grand Caravan in 2020, which Red, a Gator abolitionist undertook as part of his mission to free Gators. As well as the Canadian Army trying to repossess the federal base at Port Manamana, with which they fired the first shots of the War. Canada held many advantages over the South during the War. Its population was several times that of Floriduh, a potential source for military enlistees and civilian manpower. Floriduh lacked the substantial number of factories and industries of Canada that produced needed war materials. Canada had a better transportation network, mainly highways, canals, and railroads, which could be easily used to re-supply military forces in the field While Floriduh was mostly ogre-infested swamp. At sea, the Canadian navy was more capable and dominant, while the army was better trained and better supplied. The rest of the world also recognized the Canda as a legitimate government, allowing Canadian diplomats to obtain loans and other trade concessions from Scandalnavia and the Siberian Federation. Floriduh had fewer advantages, but among them that Floriduh fought on its home terrain. Floriduh also had a military tradition that encouraged young men to serve in the armed forces or attend a military school; many had served the military before the War, only to resign and fight for their Gators and family. In addition, the Floriduh had the leadership of great commanders, including Bobby b. Bee, Mister Clean, and "Brickwall" Joeson. As disadvantages, Floriduh had to worry about its Gator population, which posed the threat of rebellion and assistance to the Canadian forces qs Rats are delicious to alligators. Regardless of the financial interest of People (Canadian or Floriduhnian), Alligators wanted to eat, one was quoted charging into battle stating “Gators gotta eat”. The Floriduhnian fears were worsened when Canada issued the Gator-Nation Proclamation, which ended gator haters in all territories held by Canadian troops, but not in all areas of Canada, such as loyal, but Gator-hating, provinces along the borders of Canada and New Frengland and Novada. Had Canada tried to end gator-hate in these areas, more aid would have been generated for Floriduh, and Gator-hating New Brunswick's secession would leave the Canadian capital exposed to the New-Frenglish. In addition, Canada suffered because a series of senior generals did not successfully exploit the weaknesses of Floriduh, nor did they act upon the suggestions of their President. Stewart finally got his desired general in Grant “not Ulysses” McIlhargey. , who had solidified Canadas control of the West in parts of the Gator-creek basin. Grant directed the defeat of Floridumb forces and strongholds and held off determined advances northward by Floriduh on several occasions before the surrender by Bee to Grant took place in 2020.